Stranger
by Michelle Carver
Summary: I don't own anything Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer! Wait hold it actually I do own some stuff... Okay. This is my first story I really want feedback positive or negative just please no flames this is seriously my first story


Mitchi and Tristan

Chapter 1

I wandered quietly through the woods wondering how much longer it would take me to get to the place I desired hopefully the answer to that was not long. I had been wandering in this same way for about two and a half weeks. I was thirsty but not uncontrollably so I was fine for now. The trees rustled above my head as I walked in the deserted forest. I would be there soon enough then my mission could be completed for I was almost at the Cullens house. I could smell the Cullens scent through the thick trees and knew that I was extremely close to their house. I decided I could hunt because none of them were there yet.

I hunted and caught a couple large deer and a mountain lion. I figured they should be back by know and decided to go to the house this time. Finally I saw the clearing that I took to be their yard. As I approached the large white estate I was attacked from behind. I turned and hissed out a warning. Then I saw who it was and straightened up from my instinctive crouch. I put my hands in the air as a sign of peace and surrender. The extremely muscled boy looked utterly confused and disappointed. "You must be Emmet," I said just to break the awkward silence. He looked at me funny never relaxing his stance. "And who are you?" He questioned through bared teeth. I laughed and replied "I'm Mitchi." Then I extended my hand for him to shake. Apparently that wasn't something he wanted to do. He slapped my hand to push it down but my hand wasn't going to budge unless I wanted it to that is. So I smiled while he tried his hardest to move my hand. He did everything, including sitting on my arm and jumping up and down. He finally gave up and shook my hand. I giggled and said, "So are we going to stay outside forever or can I go inside and meet the rest of the Cullen family?" He sighed and led the way into the house where we were greeted by boisterous laughter. Emmet had a puzzled look on his face and inquired, "What's so funny?" I knew immediately and started to giggle too. "I think Edward was watching your little performance back there I have to say looking back on it it was pretty funny." I choked out between laughs. Finally when the laughing fit was over I decided to introduce myself. "Hi I'm Mitchi!" I announced quickly. I smiled at everyone and then Carlisle got up and said, "Hello I'm" "I know, I know Carlisle." I said as I cut him off. "And you're Edward and Bella, Rosalie and Emmet, Jasper and Alice, Renesme and Esme." I smiled triumphantly. "How did you know that?" Rosalie asked in a snooty voice. "You're friends in Denali are very kind and open is all I should need to say. But their settlement is not really enjoyable to me so I asked them if they knew of any other settlements. They said they knew of only one other and that was you. They gave me directions and I was off so now I am here hoping your family will take me in." "That is a lot more than we bargained for when we asked the question," Carlisle stated, "But of course you can stay. We have an extra room at the moment so it will be no problem." I smiled and said, "Thank you! You won't regret this." and hugged him.

"Well, you should probably get your stuff and move in then." Bella said warmly. "What bags this is all I have." I said. Alice stared at my tattered clothes and got an evil look on her face. "Shopping spree!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, no!" Bella exclaimed in response with a look of terror on her face but I smiled and said, "Ok, I could probably use some more things." "Probably? Ha, more like definitely!" Alice said. "Ok then when should we go?" I asked thoughtfully. "Now! Let's get in the car and go!" Alice said hastily.

"I really don't think now is the best time Alice." I responded hastily. "Why? You don't have anything with you." She replied. "Well, I kind of thought it would probably be a good idea if I hunted first. I have been surrounded only by vampires or myself for days and I am not completely sure how well I could hold up in a place full of humans, plus I should probably take a shower first." I said looking at my matted hair and rank clothes. "True, you can hunt then shower. Oh and you can borrow some of my clothes too!" She squealed excitedly, "Then we will go and shop for your stuff!" I agreed somewhat afraid of what she might try and dress me in.

When I finally came back from hunting I quickly got in the shower. The hot water felt great against my cold skin and I really did not want to get out but I was sure Alice was getting impatient so I groaned and turned off the soothing water. Then I looked around for the clothes Alice said she had laid out for me. When I found them I groaned again but louder this time and I could hear Emmet and Jasper both laughing boisterously. Alice had put out a very skimpy red dress. How was I supposed to wear that to the mall? I knew I could pull it off but everyone would be staring and it could turn out badly. I put on the dress and then ran down to where Bella was. Bella gawked at me as well as Edward. Obviously I could not wear this to the mall. "Bella quick get me something reasonable to wear to the mall please." I pleaded under my breath so Alice wouldn't hear and try to make me wear the wretched dress. She nodded and ran off quickly. Then I looked back over at Edward who was still gawking at the skimpy dress and me. "What's wrong?" I asked quizzically. He shook his head quickly and stammered, "Nothing but that dress looks really pretty on you." "Thanks!" I replied. Then Bella was back with a garment bag that by the smell of it contained dark wash jeans and a cotton shirt. When she opened the bag my analysis was confirmed. There was a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a red cotton t-shirt. "Do you mind?" I asked Bella referring to me changing right there. She nodded no so I stripped down to my bra and underwear and then but on the new clothes. They fit surprisingly well although the shirt was a bit skin-tight. Edward was gawking again as I asked "How do I look?" Bella smiled and replied, "Wow! You look gorgeous." And Edward nodded his head in agreement I laughed then ran over to the garage. Alice was leaning against her beautiful yellow Porsche and frowning. "What's wrong?" I asked truly concerned, "Has our shopping trip been called off?" "No," she replied glumly, "You changed out of the clothes I gave you." "Oh, Alice I'm sorry. Nothing is wrong with them, but as Edward proved If I went to the mall wearing that all the boys would be drooling all over me." I replied before she could interrupt. "Well, why is that a bad thing?" She asked. "I know this sounds weird to you but if everyone is gawking then the hall will be packed tight with people and we won't be able to get out without exposing ourselves." I said knowingly. "Oh," Alice sighed, "well they'll be gawking anyways have you seen yourself in a mirror?" "Yes, several times. Now lets go shopping!" I said. At the word shopping her face brightened and she jumped in the car.

On the way to the mall Alice brought up the subject of cars. "You could probably use a nice new car since you are going to live here with us." She said in her bell like voice. I looked at her quizzically. "I don't have any money to buy one with." I replied. "What are you talking about? You're a Cullen now you have seemingly endless money at your fingertips!" she practically shouted. "Wait you mean you would buy me a car on top of letting me live with you and getting me new stuff and all that?" I questioned. "Of course! Like I said you're a Cullen now!" She exclaimed. I smiled at the sound of that. Then of course she started to ramble about what type of car I should get and finally settled on Lamborghini Murcielago. I decided to go with it and be happy even though I didn't really want a big fancy expensive car.

When we finally got to the mall it was packed. We hardly could get through the hordes of people in the stores and the aisles. Alice was ecstatic that we were shopping and we went to several different stores and had thousands of dollars worth of purchases within an hour. By the end of the trip we had been to virtually every store in the mall and spent well over 100,000 in clothing and around the same in furnishing. Then Alice realized all of it would not fit in her tiny 2 seat Porsche. I laughed at the puzzled look on her face as she tried to figure it out. Then she saw them. Two guys somewhere around the age of 19 with an extremely large moving van. Alice laughed at the idea she had and then explained to me I scowled but we needed to get this stuff home somehow so I consented. Alice and I walked over to the two men. "Hello," she said sweetly, "I was wondering if you two could help us with something?" "What is it?" the taller one asked quickly wanting to be able to please us in any way he could. "Well," I said, "We were shopping and our little car couldn't fit all our purchases and then we saw you like our knights in shining armor and your large moving truck and knew it was an answer to our hopes." The short one stammered when he replied and said, "We would be happy to help in any way possible." They both smiled nervously and I gave a soft smile in reply. Alice pointed out the stuff and said, "It's over there by our car." The taller one whistled under his breath and said, "That's a lot of stuff you got there what's it for?" My eyes "glistened with tears" as I replied, "About a week ago our house burnt down in a fire I was careless and forgot to turn off the stove luckily we just recently bought a new house and are moving in today." "Wow! I'm glad neither of you got hurt, you're very lucky." We nodded pretending to be too choked up to speak and started to put our stuff in the moving van. Alice drove her Porsche home and called all the people to tell them what had happened.

When we got home we unloaded the truck and said our goodbyes to the boys who we learned were called Joe and Stanley. I thought the names were odd but Alice didn't seem to have the same feelings. We took everything upstairs and completely furnished my room. I was glad too finally have a place of my own.


End file.
